


Bitter Honey

by noelre



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelre/pseuds/noelre
Summary: There was this taste, whenever Prompto kissed Noctis. It lingered and spread inside his mouth, throat, lungs, until he couldn’t breathe and didn’t even want to anymore. He tilted his head and brushed a tongue against Noctis’ bottom lip, then Noctis’ tongue and delved into a sloppy, slick declaration of such dirty and sinful love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the game so much. I love this pairing as well - new OTP, here I come!
> 
> (Loosely inspired by [Honey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0PhDb81nCM) by Evelina.)

Gladiolus’ snoring stirred Prompto from his slumber. Third night in a row; Prompto added it to his imaginary list that he’d show Gladio once their journey was over for good. He grunted from below his breath and rolled on his stomach, face pressed deep into the worst pillow he had. His toes wiggled inside the sleeping bag, cold and restless. Now that he thought about it, his whole body was shivering despite wearing a layer of clothing. Slowly but surely Prompto cracked open his eyes and wiped the crust away with his thumb, the roundness of it flat against his skin.

 

The tent was still dark. Gladiolus still snored. Right in front of him was Ignis, asleep—maybe it wasn’t the deepest sleep, but at least he slept. Prompto muffled a yawn to his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. He listened. The outside world was silent, eerie. Had to be night still. He rolled on his other side, muscles tender and aching, and looked. He expected to see tousled grey hair, slumping body, lids hooding the most gorgeous pair of eyes.

 

But Noctis was gone.

 

Prompto’s brows scrunched together. He propped up on his elbows, both his mind and body desperately wanting to keep sleeping. The snoring as the soundtrack of the moment, Prompto glanced around him. So, it hadn’t been a mirage—Noctis _was_ gone. Only Gladio and Ignis was there in the tent, their long bodies intertwined like they so often did when they were asleep and probably thinking that no one else saw. Prompto wiggled his feet free from the bag and crooked his knees, hugged them, thought. The dancing flames of the bonfire didn’t appear on the cloth of the tent anymore. He suppressed a loud yawn to his palm, his skin turning warm under his breath.

 

Scratching his head, ruffling his hair that already stuck out in every possible direction, Prompto got up ever so quietly. One last time he squeezed his eyes shut. Once he concentrated, he realized that his heart pounded madly. He tried not to think about Marlboros lurking, or Yellowtooths lurching, or Saberclaws picking Noctis’ lifeless body apart one limb at a time. At least that’s what he had been having nightmares about few nights earlier. He cracked his neck and took a deep breath. With the greatest care in the world, he crawled out of the tent and into the brisk and cold night.

 

The stars were out. There was a pretty great view of the sky, as the place they had camped for the night was on a hill. The bonfire was still emitting light grey puffs of smoke, but the last of the fiery glimmers had indeed died. Prompto got up on his feet and stretched his arms over his head, his shirt rising and his belly button showing. He rolled his shoulders back and tried to shake off the remnants of sleep from his body. It was sort of a success. Dragging his tongue against his dried bottom lip, he glanced around. No sign of Noctis. The night’s color rolled over him, so deep and ominous, and Prompto started to regret not taking a flashlight with him. He couldn’t go back anymore—he didn’t want to risk waking up Gladio and Ignis. That’d be the worst kind of fate possible, to have a sleepy Ignis raging at him. Prompto shuddered from the thought.

 

He hugged himself, his jacket left behind in the tent, and shifted his weight from one foot to another. Just about ready to give up and hand missing Noctis to whatever beasts waited to get some human flesh, Prompto spotted a small light from the distance. He squinted his eyes and squeezed his fingers tighter around his arms. His pulse sped up again, his toes wriggling in his sweaty socks. Should have brought the jacket _and_ shoes in case he was going on a rescue mission. Prompto didn’t waste a breath as he strutted towards the source of light a hundred feet away, shivering and trembling every other step.

 

Near a ledge sat a figure, and on a closer look the figure got Noctis’ features. Beside the prince was a lamp, the light flickering, casting a Noctis-shaped shadow on the pebbles. Prompto sucked in his lips, hugged himself tighter, rocked his body left and right. Eventually he stepped closer and sat down beside Noctis.

 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, a hint of a smile curling his lips.

 

It was like Noctis woke up from a trance. Didn’t startle, just turned to look at Prompto and blinked. Dazed and confused. That’s what it looked like to Prompto, anyway.

 

Noctis shrugged. “Not really.”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t even try.” Prompto pressed his shoulder against Noctis’. “Gladio’s snoring again. I can’t sleep there!” A chuckle burst from his mouth.

 

The corners of Noctis’ lips turned upwards. His eyes softened. “And Ignis?”

 

“Sleeping soundly.” Prompto sighed and shook his head. He turned his gaze from Noctis to the horizon. Far away, the lights of Altissia shone, like snowflakes on a sunny winter day, or the way Gladiolus’ eyes brightened when he sneaked a peek at Ignis and thought no one saw. Prompto heaved out a sigh and pulled his legs up, hugged them again and rested his chin on his knees. His eyes grew tired, and once they closed, he moved his whole body against the side of Noctis’. He put his head on Noctis’ shoulder and rested. It felt like insects conquered his stomach, like they so often did this close to his best friend.

 

“It’s right there already.” He nodded towards Altissia as he opened his eyes again. He didn’t dare to glance up at Noctis, whose breath tickled his ear. “Excited?”

 

“Mm-hmm.” As if absent-minded, Noctis put a hand on Prompto’s knee and squeezed.

 

The spot tingled, as if Noctis’ fingers were electrocuting him. Prompto’s breath got stuck in his throat, and all that got out of his mouth at first was a measly wheeze. He tried to think of something other than his best friend’s hand right _there_ , where it had been so many times before. He stole a glance towards Noctis who looked as calm as ever, as nothing special was happening. Maybe it wasn’t anything special. But it _had_ always led to something extraordinary, sometimes initiated by Noctis himself, most often by Prompto. Prompto was careful as he laid his hand over Noctis’, didn’t want to scare him away.

 

“It’ll be strange without you,” he confessed.

 

Noctis looked at him. His dark brows drew together. “What do you mean, without me?”

 

“You’re gonna be married,” Prompto pointed out the obvious. Laughed afterwards. “I’ll be _fine_ with the middle-aged couple over there.”

 

“I’m not gonna leave you guys.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Prompto,” said Noctis, a tone of warning.

 

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto said and mimicked the other’s voice. A wide smile spread across his face. He moved his head back to Noctis’ shoulder, laced their fingers together. He let out a small sigh. “I think Altissia’s gonna look gorgeous. I’ll take lots of pretty pictures.”

 

Noctis said nothing.

 

The flame in the lamp flickered. The silence prolonged. Prompto squeezed Noctis’ hand. His friend’s skin was so soft, smooth—a bang filled his chest. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to stroke the long, lean fingers like this. Not that it was _alright_ right now, but soon the chance would be gone. Noctis would marry, and he’d have to find some other lowly castaway who’d accept him the way he was. Or at least most part of him, anyway.

 

The silence became unbearable.

 

“Noct.”

 

“…What?”

 

“I’m gonna—gonna miss you.” Prompto’s voice cracked, but he kept a smile on his face.

 

Prompto looked Noctis in the eyes. The color of the irises was so dark in the dim light, so deep and mysterious yet so _damn_ familiar to him. Prompto drank up the sight and bit his bottom lip. Everything’d be alright. He’d stick with Gladiolus and Ignis, if only they’d have him—

 

His train of thought stopped when a pair of soft lips pushed against his. Prompto widened his eyes and saw just a bush of dark hair. His shoulders were tense at first, but they relaxed as he entwined his hand properly to Noctis’ and kissed him back. He tilted his head and sighed against the mouth he had tasted like this so many times before. His insides trembled, his stomach turned one eighty. Breathless, Prompto forced his face away from Noctis and looked at him. His pulse pounded on his wrists, sending signals to the tips of his fingers. Like always, Noctis seemed like he regretted nothing. And like every single time that this had happened, Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck and kissed him hard.

 

There was this _taste_ , whenever Prompto kissed Noctis. It lingered and spread inside his mouth, throat, lungs, until he couldn’t breathe and didn’t even want to anymore. He tilted his head and brushed a tongue against Noctis’ bottom lip, then Noctis’ tongue and delved into a sloppy, slick declaration of such dirty and sinful love. His cock twitching underneath few layers of clothing, Prompto pushed Noctis down on the ground. They rolled, vied, never breaking the kiss, never losing the contact. The lamp fell but neither of them paid any attention to it. Prompto, like so very often, ended up on the top, pinning Noctis down, thinking he was in charge when it was the prince holding the reigns all along.

 

Prompto’s skin heated, prickled, and he felt ready to burst. Every other day he stole a kiss from Noctis, but _this_ happened maybe once a week, when Ignis nor Gladio was there to judge. He burned, and as he moved his mouth to Noctis’ neck, he shoved a hand down Noctis’ trousers. Biting down on the silky-smooth skin on the neck, Prompto made sure to leave a mark behind—simply wanted to say, _for a moment this was mine_. Something thudded in his ears. His fingers turned clumsy on the fly of the trousers. He didn’t get the chance to make it, when Noctis had already opened his pants so hastily. A set of fingers around Prompto’s member made him gasp for air and forget all about leaving a trail of love bites on the pale skin.

 

Things like marriage and Altissia and simply companying the prince _without_ sex, Prompto forgot them as soon as Noctis jerked him off. Prompto let out a pitiful squeal and buried his face to the crook of Noctis’ neck. He shuddered and enjoyed it for a fleeting second, the undivided attention feeling so damn good that he never wanted to leave. The cold air prickled the skin of the swell of his ass as Noctis shoved his pants slightly lower, but the pit of Prompto’s belly was still on fire. He was quick to grow hard in Noctis’ hand, his cock straining towards his navel. As much as he loved just receiving, Prompto trailed his hand down Noctis’ chest, to his stomach, and slipped it underneath both the band of trousers and underwear. He brushed over the pubic hair and ghosted his fingers over the length of Noctis’ cock. Noctis froze underneath him. It lasted only a second, yet it was enough to give Prompto an ear-splitting grin.

 

Prompto rocked his body to the rhythm of Noctis’. His fingers glued to a fist around his friend’s dick, possessive and tight, he rested his forehead back against Noctis’ collarbone. A steady stream of moans escaped him, and they echoed in the still night around them. Noctis hardly made any sound, but he never did—he was the more collected of the two of them. Prompto thrust his hips to Noctis’ hand. His mind was a haze, and whenever he briefly opened his eyes, he saw nothing but blackness and the funky swirls of heat and lust. His cock twitched in the palm he had felt so many times and kept wanting to feel so many times more in the future. Prompto breathed hard through his nose and pawed Noctis’ erection, rubbed his thumb over the glans and finally, _finally_ , drew out a needy moan from the prince.

 

“I want to suck you,” he breathed heavily into Noctis’ ear. The whole area felt moist from his breath. Prompto kissed the lobe and repeated, “I want to suck you.”

 

“Prompto,” Noctis swallowed.

 

“Please, Noct…”

 

Noctis let go of Prompto. “Please,” he murmured under his breath.

 

Prompto moved his hand away in an instant and scurried between Noctis’ legs. He had some trouble with Noctis’ pants but managed to yank them down mid-thigh along with the underwear. The light that shone from the tipped lamp casted shadows on Noctis’ curved cock. Mesmerized, Prompto stared. He stared until Noctis writhed and waved a hand to the general direction of his groin. The grin that rose to Prompto’s face was wider than before. He mumbled a dirty ‘ _thanks for the meal’_ , and bowed his head down.

 

Without any hesitance Prompto wrapped his mouth around Noctis’ cock and sucked. His cheeks hollowed, his mouth so stuffed, and he absolutely loved it. He bobbed his head up and down in a sloppy rhythm, and dug his fingers into Noctis’ waist. Noctis’ abdomen tightened along with his scrotum. Prompto pulled his head back and dragged his tongue along the entire length. He swirled his tongue against the very tip, whilst he wrapped his fingers around the base of the cock and squeezed. Noctis sounded delicious with his moans and sighs and quiet _Prompto_ s whispered just audibly enough. Prompto squirmed, his own dick rubbing against the seam of his pants in the most right and wrong way possible. _Damn_ , he just wanted a release but couldn’t stop sucking Noctis like his entire life depended on it.

 

“This is— _ah_ —uncomfortable,” Noctis hissed.

 

Prompto bobbed his head up and wiped his mouth to the back of his palm. “What?”

 

“This ground against my bare…”

 

Prompto followed Noctis’ gaze down below them. The small pebbles hardly looked comfortable. Prompto licked his lips and moved away from his friend.

 

“I’ll lay down,” he offered. “Or… We both sit?”

 

Noctis breathed hard and signed Prompto to come closer. “Just come here.”

 

He didn’t have to order twice. Prompto shuffled and spread his legs as wide as his trousers gave in, and ended up nearly in Noctis’ lap. He tilted his head and kissed Noctis hard, one hand amid his hair and the other back on Noctis’ spit-slick cock. Noctis’ hand soon found Prompto’s dick, and their fingers settled into a mutual rhythm. It was hardly a rhythm to begin with, both erratic and twitching with their movements, but it still made Prompto shudder. He bent his knees as much as he could, but his hips convulsed and made it difficult to stay still. His spine curled, his head near Noctis’ chest. Noctis’ breath tickled his hair and nape, and his cock leaked into the bare fingers touching him in all the right places.

 

Prompto felt so _full_ , like all of the nerves in his body were gathered right beneath Noctis’ fingertips wherever he touched him. His forehead felt sweaty, his toes twitching and his hips pushing up. His cheeks burned, his whole face did, and he was more than ready to burst. Prompto thought of Noctis and nothing but Noctis, the way he smelled right now, the way he felt, cock enclosed in his palm and his body responding to him now. Noctis pumped him, milked him, and it took three seconds for Prompto to come. Ropes of cum escaped, made a mess, and made Prompto gasp for breath like he had been underwater for the last ten minutes. He dug his fingers to Noctis’ dick as his spine straightened, his head thrown back. As he opened his eyes in the very peak of his orgasm, only stars stared down at him. He forgot himself for a moment and simply enjoyed as the darkness and pleasure engulfed him whole.

 

He snapped out of the trance when Noctis moved closer. His cock twitching one last time, Prompto tried his best to focus his hazy gaze on Noctis. It was hard to concentrate but he did, moved his hand carelessly on Noctis’ member and stroked. He breathed hard through his nose and matched it quickly to Noctis’ breaths, concentrated his efforts to the bellend. The heat of Noctis’ body turned wet. Prompto prompted a barely-there moan from Noctis, and then it was over. The aftermath trickled down on his fingers.

 

Swallowing thickly, Prompto slumped his arms around Noctis’ waist and rested his forehead against his friend’s. He closed his eyes and listened the way Noctis’ irregular breath broke the silence of the night. Sometimes regret flushed over him at this point, but tonight it didn’t. Tonight, this felt so _right_ , like the way it was supposed to be. Just the two of them against the world, almost. The small pebbles scratched his bottom ever so slightly, but he didn’t care. Prompto licked his lips that tasted just like Noctis. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at Noctis. Noctis stared at him right back.

 

“Hi,” Prompto whispered and smiled.

 

“Hi.” There was a hint of a smile on Noctis’ voice.

 

The moment was quite possibly the most beautiful, photo-worthy thing in Prompto’s life now.

 

“So…” Prompto continued to whisper. He nodded behind him. “I should probably… go back.”

 

“Probably,” Noctis agreed. He sounded somewhat reluctant.

 

“You should come to sleep, too.” Prompto hovered his fingers over Noctis’ hand but didn’t reach for it in the end. “I’ll save you a spot beside me so you don’t have to suffer from Iggy’s leg-kicking.”

 

Noctis chuckled. “Deal. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Prompto took the hint and with a great effort got up. He pulled his pants up and spared one more glance to Noctis who remained on the ground. Prompto desperately wanted to lean down and kiss him once more, sweetly and taking his time, but he didn’t. After the first ten steps, he already regretted not doing so, but he kept going anyway and didn’t look back.

 

The campsite was just as untouched and quiet as he had left it. Prompto grimaced as he opened the tent’s zip—it was making such a loud noise, and he worried that Ignis might wake up. There was no worrying about Gladio who’d probably sleep through an earthquake. Prompto peeked inside, but both men seemed unstirred and still asleep. A small smile rose to his lips as he dropped on his knees and crawled back to his own place beside Ignis. His underwear was sticky and gross, but Prompto ignored it and wiggled back to his sleeping bag. Feeling like a toasty marshmallow, he closed his eyes.

 

“You should stop already.”

 

Prompto startled. His heart jumped to his throat. He blinked rapidly and tilted his head to the side. Once his eyes got used to the darkness, he realized that Ignis stared straight at him. Prompto swallowed, but put on a smile nonetheless.

 

“What?” he whispered. “Stop what?”

 

“I’m not stupid.” Ignis sounded scolding. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

A nervous laughter got out of Prompto’s system. “I really don’t get what you’re saying, Iggy.”

 

“He won’t choose you in the end.” Pause. “He _can’t_.”

 

Prompto’s blood thrummed through his veins and chilled him. He stared at Ignis. So many words burned on the tip of his tongue, but it felt like his lips were sown shut. Not a sound came out of him. The truth hurt, especially when it was slapped straight to his face.

 

Before he could figure out a way to produce any kind of response, the zip opened again. First popped in Noctis’ head, then the rest of his body. Prompto rolled on his back and from the corner of his eye watched Noctis crawl beside him. Nausea pooled in the pit of his belly, but he tried to ignore it. He felt Ignis’ gaze burn on him but ignored that as well, and turned to Noctis. He smiled weakly to his friend and snuggled closer, muffled a sigh to Noctis’ sleeping bag. Noctis moved an arm around Prompto. For a split second, Prompto felt like things would be alright. He curled to the smallest ball possible and trembled, from sadness and frustration and anger. Life was too unfair.

 

At last, he fell asleep in the crook of Noctis’ arm, tears prickling in his eyes.


End file.
